


Ozone in Your Mouth

by Spooteh (Pawfoot)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, we've gotten one trailer of her and I'm already really into the way she calls him Matthew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawfoot/pseuds/Spooteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because it's not a bad idea doesn't make it a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ozone in Your Mouth

This is a bad decision, certainly, but Matt’s scale of bad decisions includes ending up in a dumpster with a collapsed lung and jumping into a river with his back ripped open, so sleeping with Elektra really only merits a 2 or a 3.

He can almost hear Foggy telling him that just because he’s made worse choices doesn’t actually make this one good. Matt pushes this aside, there’ll be time for his own justifications later. Right now both of them are high on adrenaline and it’s too much work to pretend he doesn’t still want her.

So he lets her shove him on to the bed, runs his hands up her bared sides when she crawls on top of him. Kissing Elektra is like kissing a storm, unpredictable and wild, at times just the barest press of her lips against his, then hard and open, her teeth grazing his lips. Even like this, with one hand gripping her hip and the other buried in her hair, Matt can’t help feeling like Elektra could slip away at any moment and be gone without a trace.

Almost as he thinks it, she rolls off him.

“Where are your condoms, Matthew?”

He almost shakes his head at himself. “Side table on the left.”

He thinks she’s smirking when she rolls the condom down his cock. “You didn’t really think I would just leave, did you?”

Any answer Matt might have had is lost as Elektra slides herself onto him in one sinuous motion. His arms wrap around her, hands settling over her spine. Matt groans into her neck the first few times she rolls her hips.

“Come on, Matthew, we both know you can do better,” she murmurs.

Matt tightens his arms around her, digging his fingertips slightly into her back. Elektra lets out a gasping laughing, pleased. He’s meeting each roll of her hips with his own now, and her fingers tighten on his shoulders. They’re pressed chest to chest now, and he can feel the beat of her heart vibrating through her skin.

“Is this what you wanted?” Matt asks, framing her hips with his hands, forcing Elektra to slow. She’s panting, breath coming out in soft ahs, but he thinks it’s more for his benefit than actual exertion.

“No,” she says, pushing him firmly onto his back.

She leans over him, breath brushing over his mouth. He tilts his head up, lips parting in anticipation, when she hooks a leg around his and rolls them. Elektra’s legs pull him in, and this time when her hands grip at his shoulders there’s the bite of her nails. “Harder.”

Matt’s happy to oblige, bracing himself over her before thrusting himself deep into her body. They sync up easily, Elektra urging him on with her tightening legs and the arch of her hips up, Matt responding to every stimulus he can get.

She cries out when she comes, body going tight around him, nails digging in enough to break skin. Matt follows soon behind her, her name tripping off his lips before he can pull it back. The muscles in his arms loosen, and for a moment they’re pressed together again before Matt slides out of her. He pulls off the condom, ties it off, and tosses it easily into the waste basket before collapsing onto his back.

Elektra props herself up on one elbow, trailing the fingers of her other hand over Matt’s chest. “Mm, I really have missed this.”

And then, before Matt can say anything, she’s pulling her clothing back on, and he hears the click off the roof access door closing.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say about the title. But there was a trailer and it was good and here we are. I pretty much wrote it, read through it, and published it, so any mistakes are completely on me.
> 
> I'm on tumblr at spooteh.tumblr.com if you want to say hi.


End file.
